Study of Passion
by Arasia
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are supposed to be working on their summer assignments, but Ichigo seems more intent on other activities /winkwink Lemon alert! Shameless PWP. IchiHime


Title. Study of Passion

Disclaimer. Bleach and all its characters do not belong to me but to their creator, Kubo Tite. If I were him I'd be happily frolicking in Japan and making all my bleach ships do—uhh maybe I should stop here ^^;;

Summary. Ichigo and Orihime are supposed to be working on their summer assignments, but Ichigo seems more intent on other activities /wink. Lemon alert! Shameless PWP. IchiHime

A/N. ZOMG I'M SO NERVOUS. Haha.

My first attempt at a lemon Please treat me kindly and don't kill me if this sucks. I just read a couple of awesome IchiHime lemons and was inspired to write one. The words just kept drifting through my head and would not go away until I'd typed them out. So here we are! And hopefully this is at least passable. On to the story!

***edit**: P.S., PWP stands for "Porn Without Plot" in case anyone doesn't know what it means :)*

* * *

"I-Ichi, we s-should really be studying!" She protested. "With all the training in Soul Society planned we won't have much time to finish our summer homework if we don't get it done now…"

Ichigo does not reply. He slides close to Orihime then reaches out to pull her to him, splaying her legs on the sides of his. Orihime's eyes flick wildly across his face, sputtering at their proximity as she pushes lightly against his chest. He gazes heatedly into her eyes as his arms continue to keep her pressed to him, and then dips his head in one swift movement to kiss her fervently. Over and over he slants his mouth across hers in an open mouthed dance of passion, plundering and taking and giving. As they break away in ragged gasps, he stares intensely into her eyes again before lowering his mouth back to her face, ghosting her lips and planting kisses along her jaw. Orihime lets her head fall back, whimpering at the jolts of electricity tingling across her skin and down to her core as Ichigo buries his head in the crook between her chin and shoulder, lips dancing across the slender column of her neck. He tugs slightly on her clothes, and Orihime feels the straps slip past her shoulders and down her arms. The top of her dress slithers down her torso to pool around her hips where she sits, and Ichigo immediately latches his lips on to the supple skin exposed. He traces his lips and tongue over the swell of her breasts, alternating between suckling with his lips and dragging his tongue across her skin, his heated breaths hitting her skin as he pants laboriously from need. Ichigo grips her hips, digging his fingers into her bare flesh as he presses his clothed body flush against her near naked one, his pronounced erection digging into her thigh as Orihime moans from the attention he showers upon her chest.

Ichigo's fingers trace their way up her sides, one hand stopping on her torso below the breast he was lavishing with long licks, while the other continues upward to massage her other breast softly. His tongue trails along the lacy cup of her bra before dipping beneath the fabric to swirl around Orihime's hardened nipple. Gripping the material between his teeth, Ichigo pulls it down to reveal the creamy skin underneath. He takes the pert pink bud into his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling it with his tongue. He looks up at Orihime's flushed face as he grazes his teeth gently over her nipple, loving the flash of pleasure that danced across her face at the sensation. Orihime feels as if a flare has ignited within her, a heat springing to life in her nether regions and spreading throughout her body. She gazes down at Ichigo with half lidded eyes clouded by passion, looking into the glowing amber eyes that were watching her. Ichigo releases her nipple from his mouth, still fixing her with his smoldering gaze.

"Hime…" He whispers against her skin, pulling off his shirt then sliding up against her body to glide his tongue into her mouth again. His kiss was deep, frenzied and demanding, and Orihime was lost in a haze of pleasure. As much as she tried, Orihime couldn't bring herself to resist any longer, and pressed herself against the hardness of Ichigo's body as she curled her fingers into his hair. Ichigo groaned from the neediness in Orihime's kiss, his erection twitching in his pants from her nipple rubbing across his chest. As they wrestled their tongues against each other, Ichigo slipped one hand down to her panties, rubbing his finger over her slit through the fabric. Orihime cried out in pleasure into their kisses, the sounds swallowed by Ichigo's tongue as he swept strongly in her mouth. The dampness in the fabric grew as Ichigo located the little nub with his fingers and massaged it. He leant his forehead on her shoulder and ground his hips against her, the sound of her cries spurring him on. Ichigo nipped lightly at the skin along her collarbone, pushing the damp fabric of her panties aside to slide his fingers along her wet slit. The constriction in his pants worsened painfully as he felt his fingers get coated in her lubrication.

"Fuck, Hime… You're so wet…" He growled, deftly removing her panties and fighting to resist the urge to just plunge his fingers – or his cock – deep into her right then and there. His tongue blazed a hot trail down her body, gliding, dipping and swirling across her skin, before he stops right above the neatly trimmed tangle of auburn curls. Orihime draws in a breath and holds it in anticipation as his eyes burn hotly into hers, glinting lustfully before he ducks his head down. She gives a short cry as the shock of orange hair disappears below her vision, feeling a sharp jolt of pleasure as Ichigo's tongue flicks out to lap at her clit. Ichigo eased a finger into her tight opening as he continued to lick and suckle on her little nub, pumping his finger in and out of her in long, luxurious strokes. She struggled beneath him, unable to keep her body in control as she squirmed, hips bucking against his hand. Her cries grew in volume as she vocalized with urgency a need she did not know she had. The sight and sound of her pleasure drove Ichigo wild, and he couldn't hold back any longer. His hands flew to his waistband as he undid his belt and the closure of his jeans. Shoving his boxers down along with his jeans, he stroked his well lubricated hand over himself, coating it in her juices. Ichigo gently spread her legs further and positioned himself at her entrance, glancing at Orihime for her approval before he surges forward.

A sharp grunt of pleasure escapes him as he slides into her, feeling her wet warmth encasing him as it molds around his girth to fit him within her. Hearing her stifled cry of pleasure made him open his tightly shut eyes to look down at her as he moved slowly, withdrawing and pushing. Her hands gripped lightly onto his arms as her eyes cracked open slightly, her mouth falling open in a silent o from pleasure. The sensation of her tight passage enveloping him caused Ichigo to drop his head back as low groans of pleasure reverberated from his chest, a sound Orihime found incredibly sexy. She didn't know she could get even more turned on than this. Ichigo tightened his hold on her hips as he steadily increased his pace, drawing wordless moans and sharp cries from Orihime's lips. All coherent thought fell from their minds as he rocked against her body, undulating hips rising and falling to meet the other.

"Orihime…" He breathed, reaching up with one hand to clasp her breast, his actions growing faster still. Orihime's face contorted in rapture as she bit down on a knuckle, her back arching off the floor. The noise of their sweat stained skin smacking against each other sounded loudly in the room, interlaced by Orihime's mewls of pleasure and Ichigo's groans of gratification. He pounded into her, his movements hard, fast and strong as he dropped all restraint and gave in to his need and lust. He hooked his arms under her legs and brought them up, folding them across his elbow and causing him to penetrate her even deeper. Orihime gasped, her cries growing even louder at the heightened sensation. The pleasure crashed over them like relentless waves, each feeling as if they would burst from the ecstasy and yet wanting, _needing_, more. Ichigo's thrusts grew erratic as he neared his peak. He could feel the pressure building and pull of his release growing stronger. With a strangled shout, he drove even harder and deeper into her, his fluids spilling forth in hot spurts. He leant heavily on his arms, bent over Orihime and panting harshly. Orihime smiled contentedly and moved to roll away so that he could pull out and lie down, but was halted in her actions.

"Not yet," Ichigo ground out huskily, sitting back and rubbing the bundle of nerves at the apex of her folds while thrusting lightly, still semi-hard. Orihime's breath hitched in her throat as the pleasure began to climb again. Ichigo pulled out his now limp appendage as he hitched one of Orihime's knees up, supporting her calf on his shoulder as he rubbed vigorously at the little nub, causing her to thrash her head from side to side in pleasure. He plunged two of his fingers into her, pumping strongly as he curled them to hit that special spot on her walls. She cried out incoherently as the digits slid in and out of her, writhing in pleasure from Ichigo's ministrations.

"Ichi! Ah…ah! It… It feels so good, Ichi!" Caught up in the pleasure, Orihime could feel it building deep within her core as she approached the crescendo. "Ichi, Ichi, I'm gonna-" She cried out as she came, her body stiffening and twitching against her will as her walls spasmed around Ichigo's fingers still buried deep within her, then fell back bonelessly against the floor, limp from the pleasure and exertion.

Orihime opened her large honey eyes and looked up at him in wonder as she came down from her high, running her hands across the hard planes of Ichigo's chest. A light flush adorns her cheeks and she smiles up at Ichigo, her long russet hair disheveled and fanned out around her. How she always managed to look so pure and innocent despite the act they just indulged in, Ichigo never knew. He felt a twinge in his chest as he looked at the beautiful girl lying below him, bringing a lump to rise in his throat. He leant down and held her tightly within his arms, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"I..Ichi…?" She enquired softly.

"I love you," he murmured, voice hoarse with emotion. "I love you, so much, Hime." His fingers dug into her skin as he clutched her even tighter to himself. "We've still got to do our summer assignments though," she giggled, a light tinkling laugh that sounded so pretty to his ears, then whispered back her own feelings of adoration as she hugged his head to her.

And Ichigo thought to himself that he never, ever, wanted to let this girl out of his grasp again.

* * *

Soooo… /runs and hides

It's my first ever attempt at writing a lemon so please be gentle on me in your comments 8'D  
Please review to let me know whether you liked it or not so that I'll know if I should stop writing lemons ever in case I suck too badly at them. 8')

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
